


I'll love again, ive already found someone

by Anonymous



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A BUNCH of crying, BL, Based of a Steven Universe movie song cause im built diffrent, I Tried, It probs wont make you cry but, Just a cute lil one shot i might continue, M/M, Some Cuteness, Spoilers!!, a lot of sadness, it gets slightly happier at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: WARNING, SPOILERS!! READ TAGS PLEASE!!Right after Korosensei death the next day, the class decides to sit outside and think about like and what they should do know and fluff ensues.Bro, idk why, but it says im Anonymus but, im BasicallyKillua
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I'll love again, ive already found someone

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, im feeling sad today and im taking a break from my other fanfic so i decided, why not make myself and potentialy others cry?
> 
> Really hope you enjoy!
> 
> BTW, im writing this while listening to Its been so long by the living tombstone so, i cri.

After the class finished (or tried to finish) the yearbooks that Korosensei gave them, they all sat outside, just looking at the sky. Nagisa's eyes were dull, reality hit him like a bus. 

Korosensei was gone.

No more extreme study sesions.

No more creepy shipping.

No more pulling out guns during class.

No more traveling to the others side of the world.

And after all that thinking, Nagisa's head felt sore, he leaned over a tree and let it support his weight. He sighed.

"Whats wrong? Well, i guess that question answers itself huh?"

Nagisa slowly turned his head, there was Karma, sitting next to him leaning on the tree. And for once, Karma didnt have a smile or a smirk. His face wasnt devoid of emotion though, it was a saddened look and it seemed he was trying to hide it. Karma tilted his head towards Nagisa and gave a strained smile. Nagisa lost all the remaining dignity he had and wrapped his arms around Karma's waist and burried his head in his friends chest, he started silently crying. A few seconds later he felt a hesitant hand on his back and he snapped back to reality. 

He realized there was a wet spot on Karma's shirt where he was crying and slowly pulled away from the hug. He felt his cheeks slightly heat up, he just cried in his best friends arms, if Korosensei were here he wouldve made fun of him till the day he died.

If Korosensei were here.

Nagisa's blush faded and he looked to the ground, hands in his lap.

"Sorry" was what he said, was really all that he could say.  
He was sorry for so many things.

He was sorry they couldnt save Korosensei.

He was sorry Korosensei's time was cut so short.

He was sor-

Nagisa felt a body wrapped around his. He opened his eyes and was met with red hair. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Nagisa, you have nothing to be sorry for, and even if you did i wouldnt forgive you." Nagisa made a confused noise and Karma pulled way so they could see eachothers faces. 

"What, why?" Nagisa asked.

"Because, Korosensei would be dissapointed if you took the blame for something you didnt do or couldnt control" Karma gave a slight smile.

Nagisa began tearing up. He hugged Karma and began crying audibly in his shoulder and instead of the hesitant hand, Karma gave him a full on hug. Nagisa clutched the front of Karma's shirt, letting his tears fall. 

At some point, Nagisa's tears stopped falling and he curled up, legs in between Karma's, the upper half of his body on Karma's chest. Karma's was wrapping his arms around Nagisa's waist. Karma pulled out his phone and put one of his earphones in Nagisa's ear, the other in his. And soon enough, they fell sleep under the tree, the sunset illuminating their faces.

Today, right here, right now

ive already been

found

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, right after i wrote this Discord came on. Idk what my life is but its making me W H E E Z E. Hope you guys cried, love yall!!


End file.
